1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to a lamp that is inserted into a ceiling for indoor or outdoor illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. M359644 discloses a lamp cooling apparatus comprising a base plate, an annular cooling seat, a fan and a housing. The base plate has a first face and a second face. The first face is mounted with a plurality of light-radiating elements and the second face is coupled with the annular cooling seat, with a plurality of vents extending from the first face to the second face. The fan is disposed on the annular cooling seat. The housing is coupled to the second face of the base plate in order for the annular cooling seat and the fan to be covered in the housing, wherein the first face that is mounted with the light-radiating elements faces outward. The housing has a plurality of stripped vents which allows external air to be drawn into the housing therethrough during rotation of the fan. The drawn-in air flows through the annular cooling seat for air exchange with the heat air generated by the light-radiating elements, and is then drawn out of the lamp via the vents of the base plate.
An embedded lamp refers to as a lamp that is inserted into a “plate ceiling” (means the ceiling that is assembled by a plurality of square plates) by inserting its housing into the ceiling so that the first face of the base plate mounted with the light-radiating elements faces downward for light radiation. In the situation, since the housing has been inserted into the plate ceiling, vents of the housing are located above the plate ceiling. However, the area above the plate ceiling is an enclosed space with poor air circulation, poor heat dissipation is therefore resulted. Furthermore, objects such as pipelines, cable lines or heat shield articles may be disposed in the enclosed area. Therefore, air circulation is further impacted.
As stated above, the conventional lamp has poor heat dissipation due to the structure design thereof, leading to a difficulty in dispelling the heat remained on the annular cooling seat. As a result, the service life of the lamp is reduced as the light-radiating elements have been long operated under a high temperature condition. Furthermore, the luminance of the light-radiating elements is also attenuated when the light-radiating elements are over-temperature.
Therefore, it is desired to improve the conventional lamp.